vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Manon Chamack
|-|Puppeteer= |-|Manon Chamack= Summary Manon Chamack is the daughter of the TV's news reporter, Nadja Chamack. In the episode "The Puppeteer", after being accused of stealing one of Marinette's dolls, even though it had actually been lent to her, Manon is akumatized by Hawk Moth into Puppeteer, a body-controlling supervillain. In the episode "The Puppeteer 2", after feeling ignored during a visit to Musée Grévin and thinking that nobody wants to play with her, she is akumatized again by Hawk Moth into the Puppeteer, and now has control over the Wax statues in the museum. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 9-B | Unknown, possibly 8-A. At least 8-A with her superheroes / akumatized villains puppets | Unknown, possibly 8-A. 9-B with her wax statues Name: Manon Chamack, Puppeteer (As an akumatized villain) Origin: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir Gender: Female Age: 5 (Season 1 & 2), 6 (Season 3) Classification: Human | Akumatized Villain Powers and Abilities: |-|Manon Chamack = Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Social Influencing (she is skilled at using her "baby doll eyes" expression to attempt and convince a person, and it's very hard to resist this expression) |-|Puppeteer (Season 1)= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Energy Projection (By sending an energy spell from her wand), Body Puppetry and Mind Manipulation (Can control her victims after possesing and waking their doll and they become entirely obedient to her. She can also speak through her victims), Telepathy (Can communicate with her mind controlled villains from afar), Power Bestowal (When the Puppeteer wakes a doll of an akumatized villain, the character who was previously akumatized into that villain will be transformed back to their akumatized state, regranting them all of their previous powers), Immortality (Type 6); Duplication, Paralysis Inducement, Power Bestowal, Possession, Corruption and Mind Manipulation (If her Akuma isn’t purified after being defeated, it would start to multiply into many more Akumas and infect different persons, turning them into Puppeteers that would remain immobile until Manon gets Re-Akumatized) |-|Puppeteer (Season 3)= Likely all of her previous powers, Animation (Can animate wax statues by tapping them) Organic Manipulation (Can control her wax statues), Body Puppetry (Can command her wax statues to do whatever she wants), Power Bestowal (Any statue of an akumatized villain and/or a superhero would get all the powers of said hero or villain); Duplication, Paralysis Inducement, Power Bestowal, Possession, Corruption and Mind Manipulation (If her Akuma isn’t purified after being defeated, it would start to multiply into many more Akumas and infect different persons, turning them into Puppeteers that would remain immobile until Manon gets Re-Akumatized) Attack Potency: Likely Wall level (Weaker than Marinette, but likely still somewhat comparable to her) | Unknown, possibly Multi-City Block level (Never fought Ladybug and Cat Noir directly, but likely comparable to other akumatized villains). At least Multi-City Block level (Had Cat Noir, Rogercop, Lady WiFi and The Evillustrator under her control. All of them had their full power when changed into their akumatized state. Cat Noir also kept his full power while he was her minion) | Unknown, possibly Multi-City Block level (Should be as powerful as before). Wall level with her wax statues (Comparable to Wax Hawk Moth, who was able to harm Adrien and create a crater on the floor) Speed: Unknown | Supersonic+ with Massively Hypersonic+ combat and reaction speed (Comparable to The Mime, was able to keep up with Season 3 Ladybug and Cat Noir)) | Supersonic+ with At least Massively Hypersonic+, possibly FTL combat and reaction speed (Comparable, if not faster than The Mime, was possibly able to tie with Season 3 Ladybug in speed as both of them reached her akumatized object at the same time) Lifting Strength: Below Average Human | Unknown, possibly Class M (Should be comparable to other akumatized villains) | Unknown, possibly Class M Striking Strength: Likely Wall Class | Unknown, possibly Multi-City Block Class (Should be comparable to other Akumatized Villains). At least Multi-City Block level with her superheroes/akumatized villains puppets (her puppets retain all of their previous powers) | Unknown, possibly Multi-City Block Class. Wall Class with her wax statues Durability: Likely Wall level (Should be weaker than Marinette, but likely still somewhat comparable to her) | Unknown, possibly Multi-City Block level (Should be comparable to other akumatized villains). Akuma reproduction makes her somewhat hard to put down. | Unknown, possibly Multi-City Block level (Should be as durable as before). Akuma reproduction makes her somewhat hard to put down. Stamina: Unknown | Superhuman | Superhuman Range: Below Standard Melee Range | Below Standard Melee Range, higher with her wand, Planetary with her Body Puppetry and Telepathy (Can control her victims and call them even when they're located on the other side of the world) | Same as before Standard Equipment: Akumatized wand | Akumatized wand Optional Equipment: Lady WiFi doll, Rogercop doll, Evilustrator doll, Cat Noir doll, Ladybug doll, Copycat doll (in Gamer 2.0) Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Her powers will be lost if her wand has been destroyed, though the Akuma inside of it is able to multiply and can return her powers once feeling negative emotions again unless purified. | Same as before Notable Attacks/Techniques: As Puppeteer: Puppeteer uses her dolls to control her victims and command them to do whatever she wants by using an energy spell from her wand and "waking" them. She's also able to fly. If she wakes the doll of an akumatized villain or an untransformed superhero, they'll forcibly re-transformed to their akumatized/superhero state, and be subjected to the Puppeteer's control. In the Puppeteer 2, her previous powers likely still remains, but now she uses her statues that she can also command by tapping them. The statues of the akumatized villains have all the powers of said villain. Key: Manon Chamack | Puppeteer (Season 1) | Puppeteer (Season 3) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Kids Category:Humans Category:Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir Category:Nickelodeon Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Social Influencers Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Mind Users Category:Telepaths Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Immortals Category:Life Users Category:Organic Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Possession Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8